SALLYS-SPORE
Smerch yt (talk)smerch yt@ i many years play the SPORE. one day me door knock! its 47 years old man! he had one eye covered with a bandage, and the other was blind, he had almost no teeth his clothes were all torn, he said: I'm from maxis and Electronic arts, I brought you a new version of our game SPORE!!! I was surprised, because the full version of Spore came out about 3 years ago!!!!!! I from parts of was in of shock! but I took this game. I asked: how much to pay for it? he said a little.....$ 5 and we're even. I just didn't know what the hell was going on!!!! Spore is worth more MUCH more expensive than 5 dollars!I put the disk in the computer and started playing, I chose the planet , and Yes, I just noticed that it was a kasmichiskie adventure, but I decided to play with the stage CELL wanted to see the changes. I chose carnivore and began game, on the early all normally, except music, she buggy and as if distorted, I Fund until phase where was 1 the fragment, cheers!! I thought, I took it and it was a mistake, the screen was in red interference, but I did not want to turn off the game, I thought that this is how it was conceived in the update but it is 2 error. the game freezes,and then everything was normal but cells and food fiction! suddenly a strange cage with bloody teeth and no eyes floated towards me!she me told as in cosmic adventures THIS YOUR MISTAKE! I was a little scared, suddenly the stage began, it's the most interesting!! I was glad I created a creature and went to look for fragments that would check whether this bug? nothing not was I found strange creatures with entitled DEADLYUS I all has thrown off on new clothes, all??? the guy said that she global! and the truth was sporopedia 66666 of toreli stop!shes sixty-six thousand 66666!? at me on old Spore and 16 thousand was loaded with 17 restarts!!!!!!!! and here immediately, Ah okay, thought I all??? a new version of and perhaps optimized! and when I went to the nest to edit the creature to keep me on the mini-map showed that the nest was on the water!!!! and truth, although I remember that I was near skeleton ultra epic!!! and I tried to swim but I was eaten by an underwater monster and I did not appear in the nest! and near giants! suddenly I reached the nest, there were screams in the background!I mated and appeared in the editor, I had 0 DNA!? but I had 179 DNA!!! I decided to just repaint but all the colors were dark red!!!!!I simply played and moved on phase tribe but all tribes were killed KRO me tribe dark red, I decided to with them make friends but they me immediately killed!!!!I started to get upset,began the phase of civilization but, all was noise over the city and the bloody clouds, suddenly all the town began to call me and say something like:YOU will DIE QUICKLY!!! I'll EAT YOUR HEAD, etc stage space has begun! no screen saver! and I call all Empire war even attacked proxy and my Empire!!!!!1 in the background was ssmeh and the game took off! I shut down the computer and ran into the hall to the boys!I all razkazal and showed video,it their scared!then it was written on the disc through bloodstains: Sally's CREATION, so who is this Sally!? для русских: я давно играю в спор!но в один день в двери стук! это был парень 47 лет где то! у него один глаз был закрыт повязкой, а другой был слепой, у него практически не было зубов его одежда была вся порвана,он сказал:я из компании maxis и Electronic arts, я принёс вам новую версию нашей игры SPORE!!! Я удивился,ведь полная версия Spore вышла где-то 3 года назад!!!!!! я от части был в шоке! но я взял эту игру. Я спросил:сколько за неё платить? он сказал:немного.....5 долларов и мы в расчёте. Я просто не понимал что за фигня!!!! Spore стоит дороже НАМНОГО дороже чем 5 долларов!я вставил диск в компьютер и начал играть,я выбрал планету , и да, я только что заметил что это были касмичиские приключения,но я решил играть с этапа КЛЕТКА хотел глянуть изменения. я выбрал плотоядность и начал игру, по началу всё нормально, кроме музыки, она глючит и как будто искажена, я дошёл до этапа где находился 1 фрагмент,ура!! подумал я, я его взял и это было ошибкой, экран был в красных помехах,но я не захотел выключать игру, думал что это так и задумано в обнове но,это 2 ошибка. игра зависла,потом всё стало нормально но клеток и еды небыло! вдруг ко мне поплыла странная клетка с кровавыми зубами и без глаз!она мне сказала как в космических приключениях ЭТО ТВОЯ ОШИБКА! я немного испугался,вдруг начался этап существо он же самый интересный!! я был рад я создал существо и пошёл искать фрагменты что бы проверить будет ли этот баг? ничего не было я нашёл странных существ с названием DEADLYUS я всё скинул на обнову, всё таки тот парень сказал что она глобальная! и правда в споропедии было 66666 творелий стоп!шесдесят шесть тысяч шесот шейсят шесть!? у меня на старой Spore и 16 тысяч загружалась с 17 перезапусков!!!!!!!! а тут сразу, ну ладно,подумал я всё таки новая версия и наверно оптимизировали! и когда я пошёл в гнездо что бы редактировать существо мне на мини-карте показывало что гнездо было на воде!!!! и правда, хотя я помню что я был возле скелета ультра эпика!!! и пытался доплыть но меня сьедал подводный монстер и я не появлялся в гнезде! а возле гигантов! вдруг я добрался до гнезда,на заднем плане были крики!я спарился и появился в редакторе,у меня было 0 днк!? но ведь у меня было 179 днк!!! я решил просто перекраситься но все цвета были темно красные!!!!!я просто играл и перешёл на этап племя но все племена были убиты кроме племени темно красных, я решил с ними подружится но они меня сразу убили!!!!я растроился,начался этап цивилизация но, всё было в помехах и над городом кровавые облака, вдруг все города начали мне звонить и говорили что то подобное:ТЫ УМРЁШЬ БЫСТРО!!! Я СОЖРУ ТВОЮ ГОЛОВУ, и т.д начался этап космос! без заставки! и мне звонили все империи с войной напали даже гроксы и моя империя!!!!!1 на заднем плане был смех и игра вылетела! я вырубил комп и побежал в зал к друганам!я всё разказал и показал видео,оно их напугало!потом было на диске написанно через кровавые пятна : ТВОРЕНИЕ САЛЛИ, так кто же такая эта салли!? DIE